Listen To Your Heart
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Jesse is a popstar. Rachel is a student. There two worlds have collided and now it's time for them to come out in the open.


**Listen To Your Heart**

 _"Before you tell him goodbye."_

"That was Jesse St James' new single "Listen to your heart". No one knows who that mysterious singer dueting with him is but I'm sure it will come out very soon!"

Rachel smiled to herself as her vocals on her boyfriend's song faded out.

Now she had to go into school and pretend like she was a nobody. A girl from Lima Ohio who was dating a superstar. How? Perfect Timing. Jesse lived in LA and a year ago, when she was seventeen. Her dad's and her had gone on holiday there, Jesse was just starting out, no body knew who he was so he could walked around on his own. Rachel Berry, wanting to be a star someday, knew who every one was and she knew who he was. She had seen him, she had gone over and kept her over the top personality toned down - she had been impressed with herself. To this very day she didn't how or why but that evening she had a phone call in her hotel room from him. He'd tracked her down and he wanted to have dinner. Their relationship span on from there. He knew about her hopes and dreams and wanted her to accomplish them. She wanted to be on Broadway and when she graduated in a week - was heading to New York to study at NYDA. Jesse had pulled no strings or had any hand in it, she wouldn't allow it.

Now she just had to finish her high school career. She was Glee and this year they had won Nationals. Now they were all goofing around in Glee practice performing whatever they wanted to. Unfortunately no body really liked Rachel, even though her voice had helped them win Nationals but they put up with her. She'd had her fair share of performing that afternoon and was up on stage once more. She was a little nervous to perform the song, since she could be recognized - yes she was performing Jesse's song - but she wanted to sing it on her stage in her school.

"Come on man hands get on with it!" shouted a voice. Laughs echoed around the auditorium.

She knew who they were. She ignored them and the music started.

 _Rachel:  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

 _Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you_

A new voice joined in and she and everyone knew it and spotlight shone down on Jesse stood just away from stage. Rachel stared in shock.

 _Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do_

Then she joined in whole heartily.

 _I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Jesse bounded onto the stage. They performed the duet as they had recorded it, with ease and smiles. As everyone else looked on in shock.

 _Jesse:  
Listen to your heart_

 _Jesse and Rachel:  
When he's calling for you_

 _Rachel:  
Listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart)_

 _There's nothing_

 _Jesse and Rachel:  
Else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why_

 _Rachel:  
But listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart)_

 _Jesse and Rachel:  
Before, oh_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _Jesse:  
Listen to your heart_

 _Rachel:  
Take a listen to it_

 _Jesse and Rachel (Rachel):  
Whoa_

 _(I don't) know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

The song finished and started to fade away. She smiled and looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Jesse St James what are you doing here?"

"I'm from here remember," he said.

"No your not," she laughed.

"Actually I was. But that everyone seems to forget the Lima part of my life. You know why I'm here," he smiled.

"Enlighten me," she whispered.

"Well I just released a single," he said.

"I know," she answered.

"Which is half credited to you," he said.

Everyone gasped.

"And we're number one," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Listen to your heart is number one across America," he smiled. "I do believe though there is one other reason."  
"Yes," she asked.

"Well my girlfriend is gradating this week and I believe she also doesn't have a date to prom," said Jesse.

"That would be correct but she isn't going to prom," she answered.

"I concur," he said. "You are. Maurice found you a dress and is waiting at yours to do your hair and make up. It's tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah but you need tickets and its sold out," she said.

"I'm Jesse St James," he answered. "I got tickets."  
"Of course you did," she smiled.

"Why an earth would you want to go to prom with man hands?" asked Santana.

"And you are?" he asked.  
"Santana Lopez," she answered with a smile.

"I want to go the prom with Rachel because she is my girlfriend," he answered. "If you want to know why I'd ever want to go out with her. That is none of your business."

Santana looked at him. "Can we have your autograph?"

"No," he answered, he turned to Rachel. "Your dad's are expecting us home soon."

With that said the pair, grabbed Rachel's bag and headed out of the auditorium with everyone watching.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
